Forget, Forgot, Forgotten
is the fourteenth episode of Survivor: Mayotte. Episode Overview After the first unanimous vote of the merge, it seems kinda peaceful at tribe. Abbey and Luke decide to sit in the shelter and talk about their game move. Abbey states that they need Edgar over their side. Luke knows that has to happen. However, his new-formed alliance with the Brawn girls is something he can't just cut off. Heather notices Luke and Abbey sitting together. She tells Xing Li and Edgar that they have bonded and that they're becoming very dangerous. Edgar agrees and says that Luke needs to go. Heather laughs and says that would be stupid to do since Luke isn't a threat. Edgar feels Heather is becoming a game-bot. Xing Li agrees with Heather. ---- The challenge is won by Heather. It was a slide-puzzle game plus a chest searching challenge. ---- When back at tribe, Xing Li and Heather convinced Edgar to vote with them. Xing Li feels like she has to do more and openly tells Luke in public that he should just stick with one alliance instead of flipping everywhere. Abbey defends him and says that she's getting all those votes for a reason because she is a flipper herself. Heather stands up and tells that she has been loyal to the people who were loyal to her as well. She looks at Abbey and says that she got votes against her as well. Abbey looks pissed at Heather and sits down. Xing Li thanks Heather in the woods. They are gonna vote off Abbey tonight. Edgar, however, goes to Abbey and Luke and asks them if he is free to vote with them. ---- Tribal Council: After Edgar shows that he's with Luke and Abbey, Xing Li says that she's done with them. She calls out both Edgar and Luke on their terrible social, strategic and physical game. Luke blushes and looks like he's going to faint. He looks very intimated by Xing Li, which is noticed by Heather. Heather then decides to take it over from Xing Li and walks to Luke. She whispers something in his ear. Abbey goes to Luke and whispers something in his ear too. Luke his eyes roll and he passes out. He wakes up ten seconds later, saying he wants to vote. While everyone votes, medical checks on Luke but he's doing fine he was just stressed out. Once everyone voted, Jeff reads the votes. First vote... . . . . . Xing Li . . . . . Xing Li . . . . . Abbey . . . . . Abbey 2 votes Abbey, 2 votes Xing Li, 1 vote left... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 14th person voted out and the 7th member of the jury... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Xing Li (3-2) While the jurors sigh, Xing Li grabs her stuff and hugs Heather. She hugs Jeff while he snuffs her torch and thanks him for this amazing experience. She wishes Heather good luck and leaves.